


Take A Sip

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Biting, Blood Drinking, Fluff and Smut, Human Will Graham, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Vampire Hannibal Lecter, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Will Graham walks into 'Take A Sip' looking for a night with a vampire.Newly divorced because of his addiction to vampire porn on the internet he's developed a fixation and thinks that indulging just once will satiate his need. He instead walks out with a date with the vampire owner, Hannibal Lecter, and the start of something neither of them expects.Originally posted as the the last day of 'AU-gust' on tumblr.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 110
Kudos: 272





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Will walks into  **_Take A Sip_ ** he’s nervous. 

Newly divorced and still not good at social situations, he doesn’t know how to do this. 

The vampire coffee shop is open to all types, vampire or otherwise, and yet he still feels all eyes on him like he’s not welcome. The barista at the counter smiles and her fangs make Will’s body ache for something he’s been denying himself for far too long. 

“Hello, welcome to Take A Sip! What can I get you?” 

She’s blonde, looks young but probably isn’t, and her eyes are a shade between blue and red. The nametag on her apron reads, Mischa, and when he talks Will is sure he sounds as nervous as he feels. 

“Coffee,” he says quietly, “Black coffee.” 

“Cream? Sugar?” 

“No, thank you.” 

Mischa rings him up, eyeing him in that way vampires always seem to do, and when he pays Will is sure she can hear the fast beating of his heart. 

“The name?” 

“Will.” 

“Thanks, Will. We’ll have your coffee up soon.” 

He moves to stand with the other people waiting, all pale and obvious vampires. 

This was a stupid idea. 

Molly had known Will’s tastes were expanding the last year of his marriage when his excitement was down to zero in the bedroom. He’d found vampire porn online, clicked on a whim, and then spent every night devouring all he could find. 

“I’m not enough anymore,” she said, handing him the papers, “I know it and you do too.” 

He remembers signing without argument, and while he misses her it’s not because of sex. 

Will just misses having someone to talk to, feel comfortable with, and make him laugh. 

His friends mostly went on Molly’s side, all but Bev who is way more social and knows more vampires than Will does. Which isn’t hard because Will knows exactly zero. Bev was the one who told him to come here.

“Take A Sip,” she’d said, wiggling her eyebrows, “Lots of hot vamps hang out there and the owner is really nice. He’ll look out for you if he sees anyone being...all mind-y.” 

Mind manipulation wasn’t even a thought in Will’s plan but now he worries if he’d even notice. Maybe he should’ve taken that nap like Bev told him before coming, but his nerves all day leading up to this made that impossible. He didn’t even try to eat dinner. 

“Will!” 

Will looks up and sees his cup sitting on the counter. He takes it just as someone else does too. 

“Oh,” the man says, smiling with very pointed fangs. 

He’s blonde, looks young, and way too good looking for Will. 

“I think this is mine.” 

The vampire grins, and Will feels oddly dizzy. “I see that. Hello, I’m....” 

“Your blood is ready, Steven.” 

Will turns, his mind clear, and sees a man behind the counter with red eyes glaring at the vampire. “Oops,” Steven says, grinning. 

“I guess I looked an easy target,” Will mumbles, “Thanks.” 

The man frowns at him. “Are you alright, Will?” 

He blinks, and suddenly tears are in his eyes. “I’m fine.” 

The nametag on the man’s apron says ‘Hannibal’ and while he can’t see fangs it’s not hard to guess he’s a vampire. A second later he reaches over and hands Will a bagged scone. Their fingers brush and he shivers. “You don’t have to---” 

“Yes, I do. Mind control can drain a human quite quickly and you’ll be even more vulnerable during your stay. This is my establishment and I want every patron to feel safe here.” 

Will nods and walks away, feeling warm even before he takes his first sip. 

The coffee is good, great even, and when he sits down Will looks to see Hannibal watching him. He nods and Hannibal nods back. 

Will stays for the next few hours, sipping his coffee and letting it go cold. 

No other vampires come near him, despite Will being the only obvious human in the room, and he wonders if it’s because he’s doing something wrong. He wants to just experience vampire sex once, and if his fantasies are all wrong he can go back to porn. 

He sighs, taking the last sip, and moves to stand only for someone to appear at his side. 

It’s Mischa. 

She hands him a clear pink blended drink. “On the house,” she says, smiling. 

Will frowns and takes the drink. “Thank you.” 

He sits down and takes a small sip. 

It tastes like strawberries and he reminds him of home. 

Will spends the rest of the night in Take A Sip and is given several ‘on the house’ things including a sandwich which he eats with Hannibal’s eyes on him. He’s working his way up to saying something, anything, by the time it’s nearing three a.m. He knows it’s almost time for the shop to close. 

The patrons all start to disperse but Will stays, nursing his fourth drink, and when it’s down to him he stands. 

Hannibal is there within seconds. 

“I imagine you were confused this evening.” 

He smiles. “Confused, yeah, but well taken care of.” 

Hannibal smiles at him. “I am utterly fascinated by you, Will, and was from the moment you entered my establishment. I did not wish for you to leave.” 

Will blushes and pushes his glasses up on his nose. “This...this doesn’t usually happen in real life.” 

Hannibal takes Will’s other hand and kisses his knuckles. “I assure you, this is happening.” 

He swallows the lump in his throat. “I...came here for a reason.” 

“The same reason most humans do,” Hannibal purrs, brushing his knuckles with a cold thumb, “I expect you’re interested in sharing a bed with a vampire.” 

He nods. 

“I regret to inform you that I am not interested in that with you.” 

Will feels the rebuff and tries to move away but Hannibal pulls him closer. 

“I wish to  _ know _ you before I taste you. If that is...acceptable.”

He nods. “Yeah.” 

Hannibal smiles and his teeth seem even larger. “Would you care to have dinner with me tomorrow evening at my home?” 

Will licks his lips. “Yeah, that’s...that sounds okay.” 

“Wonderful.” 

He feels the loss when Hannibal lets go of him and when he turns he sees Mischa at the door. 

“My sister is impatient.” 

“She’s your sister?” 

“Yes, we’re...quite close. She encouraged me to keep you here this evening.” 

Will smiles at her. “I guess I should thank her.” 

Mischa grins. 

Hannibal pulls a card out from his apron that he hands to Will with an address printed on it. He feels oddly disappointed that Hannibal obviously has a stash of cards like this to give away. 

“I assure you, I do not give these cards out often.” 

“You just happen to have them on you?” 

“Always,” Hannibal says, “I have only parted with two of them. One to a young woman with an abusive husband that I took care of and now you.” 

Will blinks. “I think you just told me you killed someone.” 

“I said ‘took care of’ and that can mean many, many things.” 

He laughs. “I guess. I...I’m gonna...” 

Hannibal nods just as Mischa opens the door and Will feels his eyes on him when he walks toward her. “Thanks,” Will says again, “I...I think....” 

“He likes you,” she whispers, “He doesn’t like anyone but he likes you. That’s important. I hope I see you again.” 

Will walks out into the night, feeling warm and excited. 

The card in his pocket is full of possibilities, and yet he wonders if this will end like Molly. How far can two people go because of a newfound fetish? Will frowns, pulling on his seatbelt, and is about to pull away when someone knocks on his window. 

It’s Hannibal. 

Will rolls the window down and he sets a bag inside. 

“I made you something to remember me by,” he purrs, eyes suddenly seeming even more red, “I did not wish for you to...forget.” 

He smiles. “I don’t think I’ll forget tonight for anything.” 

“Goodnight, Will. Sweet dreams.” 

“Goodnight.” 

Will pulls away, blushing, and he waits only a block before he opens the bag. 

The cupcake inside is dripping red with strawberry topping, and on top is a candy fang. 

He laughs. 

He doesn’t even know Hannibal yet and he already likes him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Will has had many dreams about vampires since he first got into vampire porn. The dreams range in their content but more often than not are just filled with fucking while biting. He’s never considered tenderness with a vampire lover before. 

Until now. 

He crashes at four, suddenly dead tired, and his dreams are filled with only one person. 

Hannibal. 

Hannibal holds him tenderly, lovingly, as he takes him. He praises Will, teases him, and tells him everything Will has ever wanted to hear. 

“Yours is the sweetest blood I’ve ever tasted.” 

Will wakes up a mess around eleven the next day, having come in his pants like a teenager, and cleans his sheets after changing his clothes while blushing all the while. His addiction to vampire porn ruined his marriage while it consumed his every thought for months, and yet the dreams he had last night were nothing like the things he watches online. 

And he wants more. 

He opens up his laptop and searches for soft vampire porn, loving stuff that can make him ache like last night, and finds none. 

The audience for vampire porn is not looking for tender touches. 

Will finds himself unable to even get excited about the old rough stuff, vicious bites and hard fucking, which makes him even more frustrated as the hours go by on his day off. 

Thankfully Bev calls right as he’s finishing lunch at two. 

“Sooo?” 

He takes the last bite of his sandwich, cheeks burning as he remembers Hannibal, and swallows. “It went…fine.” 

“Fine?” 

“Yeah,” he says, tossing some edges of crust to the dogs, “Fine. I didn’t get attacked or go home with anyone but…it was fine.” 

Bev is quiet for a second while Will chugs the rest of his beer. 

“You’re hiding something, Graham. I know that little quiver in your voice means you’re not telling me something. The same thing happened after you and Molly separated. I got the truth out of you then and if I have to come over there to get the words out now I will.” 

He crushes the can and tosses the remains easily into the closest garbage can. 

“Fine, I...I have a date.” 

She’s quiet again. 

“Bev?” 

“You got a date….with a vampire?” 

“Yeah,” he sighs, scratching his beard, “He was really nice giving me lots of food and drinks while I sat there like an idiot but….” 

“OMG YOU’RE GOING TO HANNIBAL’S HOUSE?” 

Will covers his ear to drown out her excited noises. “Yes?” 

“Will….oh god....what are you gonna wear? Is he cooking for you? What did he say? Tell me everything!” 

He frowns, staring down at his flannel shirt and jeans. “I was just going to wear what I normally wear. I mean a nicer shirt maybe but--” 

“Nope! I’m coming over.” 

“Bev….”

“You are having a date, an honest to god DATE, with the hottest vampire in town. I’m gonna take you somewhere to get something decent to wear, and then we’re gonna go over what I know about vampire etiquette.” 

Will blinks. “Vampire etiquette? What the hell is vampire etiquette?” 

Bev laughs. “I’ll tell you when I get there.” 

She ends the call and Will goes right to his closet, now suddenly even more nervous about tonight. He hasn’t been on a date in five years, and Molly was the one who took charge most of the time. 

And now Bev was talking about vampire etiquette. 

Had he already messed up without realizing it? 

He starts to go through his clothes, finding one expensive looking shirt that probably was a Christmas gift at some point because he doesn’t even remember owning the brand. The pants he finds are black, a little worn, but they’re enough. 

No matter what Bev wants to do, he’s not about to go broke for a night that might not end in anything more than a disaster. 

The knock at his door brings him out of his worries, and he opens up to Bev who stops to look him over. 

“Okay,” she says, “Not bad. I mean, the pants--” 

“I’m not about to spend tons of money for a date with someone I barely know.” 

“Don’t you want to impress him?” 

Will blushes as he walks back into the house, and the dogs all bark for his attention. 

“Well, I mean….” 

Bev turns him back around, fixes his collar, and smiles. “He liked you in your normal boring clothes so even this will impress him, right? Sorry if I got you riled up, Will.” 

He sighs. “I just...I want to have a good time.” 

She wiggles her eyebrows. 

“Not  _ that  _ good.” 

“I thought that was what this was all about?” she asks, as he heads toward the bathroom to change out of his nice clothes. 

“It was,” he says, walking down the hall, “But now, I just...want to have a nice night.” 

Will changes fast, fixing up his messed hair, and comes out to find Bev holding the cupcake from last night. 

“This is the cutest thing I’ve ever seen. I didn’t even know ‘Take A Sip’ made cupcakes.” 

He blushes. “Hannibal gave it to me before I left. He...wanted me to remember him. Like I could even forget.” 

Bev bites her bottom lip and he can tell she’s resisting the urge to make more excited noises. 

“He was nice,” Will says again, blushing harder, “He was good looking and….nice. Even when he pointed out that he knew why I was there he still was nice. He told me he wanted to get to know me before we do anything, though he was ‘utterly fascinated’ by me.” 

Bev lets out a loud noise and throws herself at his neck, hugging him. 

“You’re gonna have a vampire boyfriend,” she whispers, “I’m so excited for you.” 

“You don’t know that,” he says, pushing her gently away, “I mean things could go wrong and---” 

She puts her finger over his lip. “You are  _ gonna  _ have a vampire boyfriend,” she says again, “I know it. Hannibal is...he’s a really nice guy and he’s super hot. Just say it.” 

“I’m gonna have a vampire boyfriend,” Will says, blushing so red he can hardly look her in the eye. 

Bev laughs, sitting down on his bed. “Now, we need to go over some stuff. I’ve been dating vampires ever since the ‘Revealing’ and there’s a few things you just can’t do.” 

Will lets out a long breath as he waits for her to start. “Okay.” 

“First, you have to keep your neck covered until you’re ready for biting. A lot of vampires take unbuttoned shirts at the neck as an open invite.” 

“Isn’t that kind of a huge leap?” 

She shrugs. “I’ve dated a few girls who bit me the first time we made out and I never talked to them again. Yes it’s hot, but anyone who thinks it’s okay to do is not the vampire for you. Better safe than sorry.” 

Will nods. “What else?” 

“And you should never invite a vampire into your house even in polite conversation.” 

He blinks. “What?” 

“Just a casual ‘you’re welcome to come by anytime’ is another easy way for creeps to take things they’re not entitled to.” 

“Bev, did someone--” 

She shrugs, looking oddly uncomfortable. “I have stakes, and precautions. I was fine. A vampire breaking in like that is still against the law no matter what they are.” 

He stares around the room, and then at the dogs. “Maybe this is a mistake.” 

Bev shoots up off the bed, grabbing his hands. “No, no! I’m sorry if I’m scaring you but I just want you to be careful that’s all.” 

“I get it.” 

“Will, it’s not a mistake.” 

Will looks at her. “Okay. What about the end of the night?” 

“What about it?” 

“He said he wants to ‘get to know me’ instead of just jumping into bed. What if we end up doing that anyway? I mean how safe is it to spend the night at a vampire’s house?” 

Bev’s cheeks redden a bit. “I mean, a night with the right vampire is just like a night with the right person. You’ll know by the way you feel with them.” 

Will smiles. “I liked him.” 

She touches his cheek. “I know.” 

The rest of the late afternoon they spend getting Will ready, and syncing up for safety reasons. He promises to call her when he gets to the house, an address that Hannibal has yet to send but Will knows he’s probably in hibernation for the day. Bev leaves just before dark, so Will takes a shower and gets the dogs ready for the long night ahead. 

He texts Hannibal a short message just as darkness falls. 

**What time is dinner?**

Will sets down his phone as he gets himself ready, nerves starting to rise as he waits for a reply, and when the ding of Hannibal’s message comes he smiles. 

_**9 p.m.** _

The anticipation quickly outweighs his worries and Will starts to feel excited as he finishes fixing himself up. 

He’s about to go on a date with a vampire. 

The previous night’s dreams suddenly pop into his mind and he feels his cock twitch. As he’s buttoning his shirt he pauses and leaves the top two buttons wide open, blushing as he looks at himself in the mirror. 

“Here goes nothing.” 


	3. Chapter 3

The door opens even before Will knocks. 

“Hello, Will.” 

Will blushes, startled, and laughs a little. “You heard me, huh?” 

Hannibal is wearing a blue three piece suit, red striped tie, and shoes Will’s sure cost more than everything he himself is wearing. “Yes. I apologize if I startled you. Please come in. Dinner's nearly ready.” 

Will looks around the room as he follows Hannibal inside, smelling dinner in the air, and his nerves start to ease. “It smells amazing. I hope you didn’t go to any trouble.” 

Hannibal frowns at him. “Why would I not?” 

He grabs the back of his neck, blushes, and looks away. “I just...I mean it’s just for me, right? I---” 

“You won’t be eating alone, Will. I’m not sure how much you know of vampires but we can ingest food other than blood.” 

Will knows he’s got to be beet red. “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t...I’m not---” 

Hannibal smiles in the doorway of the dining room. “No need to apologize. You are not familiar with vampires, and it’s not a misconception I’m unfamiliar with. I was merely helping you feel less on display knowing we were sharing a meal together.” 

He lets out a breath, nods, and steps through the doorway to a scene out of a Victorian novel. Hannibal has the table so elaborately decorated Will expects the Queen to come in any moment. He resists the urge to laugh, knowing that will be an actual insult, and lets himself take it as the compliment he knows it is. 

“Wow.” 

“I’m sure this must look rather overdone, but I rarely have guests and I just….wished to...take my time decorating the table.” 

Will walks up to the table, letting his hand go over the fancy glasses and silver all around, and turns to smile back at him. “It’s great, Hannibal. Thank you.” 

Hannibal nods, oddly quiet, and comes over fast to pull out Will’s chair. 

“Please, sit.” 

He sits and Hannibal pushes in his chair. The closeness of his vampire date makes Will’s heart beat faster. “Thank you.” 

“It will just be a bit longer. Can I pour you a glass of wine?” 

“Sure.” 

Hannibal holds up two different bottles that he takes out of silver holders. “Red or white?” 

“Surprise me.” 

He pours the red, never looking away from Will, and Will sees his eyes are not quite the red he thought they were in the coffee shop and more of a clear, mesmerizing hazel. 

“Your eyes,” he can’t help but say, “I thought they were red before but now…” 

Hannibal smiles, and Will licks his lips when he sees a bit of his fangs. “You really do not know much about vampires, do you?” 

“No,” Will says, blushing again as he takes a sip of his wine, “My friend Bev she---” 

“Beverly Katz?” 

“Yeah, she said you knew each other.” 

“Yes,” Hannibal says softly, “Beverly is rather charming, though she has not been around in some time due to conflict.” 

Will frowns. “Conflict?” 

“She and my sister Mischa had a flirtation that did not end well. I think it was a case of misunderstanding and stubbornness. Mischa quite liked her.” 

“Oh.” 

“I’ve gone off into another direction. We were talking about my eyes.” 

“Yeah. I’m not…didn’t you have dinner to finish?” Will mumbles, blushing. 

Hannibal nods. “Yes.” 

“You should go check on that.” 

They share a look that lasts longer than it should, and when he leaves Will lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He holds his shirt together in his fist, feeling foolish, and starts to button it up again. 

“Dinner is...oh. I’ve upset you.” 

He quickly finishes buttoning his collar as Hannibal stands staring at him while pushing a cart filled with food. “No, I just…” 

Hannibal hurries to put the covered dishes on the table, seeming as upset as Will feels, and he notices his eyes are red again. “Your eyes…”

He doesn’t look at Will as he uncovers Will’s dish. 

“Vampire eyes turn red during moments of extreme emotional reaction.”

“Oh.”

The food in front of Will makes his stomach growl. “Smoked Cajun butter finished Canadian Wagyu Bavette with sautéed potatoes and wine soaked carrots.” 

“It looks and smells amazing. I—”

Hannibal is over on the other side of the table so fast Will feels even worse. He cuts his meat with his stomach in knots. So much for a vampire boyfriend.

The food is amazing, so much so he can’t resist a few moans of pleasure that he cuts off fast in the next few minutes. 

Will is so upset he can hardly enjoy his meal, so he sets down his utensils after only a few bites of potato. “I’m gonna go. I obviously fucked this up and you’re being too polite so I’m just gonna be rude for the both of us.” 

He stands, pushing back his chair, and turns only for Hannibal to suddenly be blocking his way. 

“Please sit.”

“Hannibal…”

“Please, Will. Let me explain.”

Will sits, still feeling like an idiot, and to his surprise Hannibal takes the seat beside him. 

“I planned this entire evening down to every last detail after you left the shop,” Hannibal sighs, his eyes still red, “And the whole evening before you came. I knew you were quite nervous and wished to make the night comfortable in any way I could. When I came back in to see you closing your collar…”

Will blushed. “You noticed that, huh?” 

“The sight of your bare throat when you arrived excited me greatly.”

“Your eyes weren’t red.”

“Not that type of excitement. I took the open neck as an unintentional gesture that meant you were comfortable with me already and when you closed it—”

He blushes. “I thought you were laughing at me about the eye thing.”

“No, I would never,” Hannibal says, taking his hand, “The fact that you know so little about vampires is quite refreshing, Will. Most of the humans who come for a taste of vampire sex are there for….a monster in their bed. I knew immediately you were not looking for just that. Were you?”

Will swallows. “I thought I was.”

“And you are no longer?”

He shakes his head. “No.”

“What changed your mind?” 

“You,” Will whispers, “I couldn’t get off to the porn this morning after I dreamt of you all night being so....Hannibal…”

Will’s hands shake as he unbuttons his shirt again, and his face feels like it’s on fire. He hears Hannibal growl and looks up to see his red eyes. “I think it best if you go home now, Will. I….am struggling to control my urges.”

“I don’t want you to control them.”

“I know,” he says, hissing, “Which is why you need to go.” 

He’s caught between wanting to push and knowing he shouldn’t when he gets up from the chair. “The dreams I had last night,” he whispers, his voice shaking, “You were….tender. I’m not afraid of you.” 

“Will…” 

Will runs a finger over his throat. “You’re welcome in my home anytime.”

Hannibal’s growl goes right to his cock. “Will…” 

“Goodnight, Hannibal.” 

He leaves the dining room and pauses, body aching, only to go the rest of the way. Will’s car seems too far but he runs, desperate, and the minute he’s inside he pulls out his cock. The first touch makes him groan, pressing his face against the steering wheel, and it only takes a few strokes before he’s spilling over his palm. 

“Fuck,” he pants, “Fuck, fuck...fuck.” 

Will turns his head to lay his cheek against the wheel and moans at the sight of someone in his driver side window. Hannibal’s eyes are red, almost glowing, and Will can’t seem to be ashamed or embarrassed. 

He rolls the window down, not lifting his head, and holds out his hand. Will sighs when Hannibal takes hold and begins to lick, fangs teasing across his skin. 

“Will…” 

“Hannibal, please,” he whispers, closing his eyes, “I don’t….” 

Hannibal puts Will’s tongue bathed hand to his cheek and the coolness of his skin makes Will shiver. “Goodnight, Will.” 

Will sighs as Hannibal gently lets go of his hand. “Goodnight, Hannibal.” 

He pulls away from the curb, still shaking, and the last thing he sees in his back window is Hannibal watching him go. His hand is still wet from Hannibal’s tongue and doesn’t wipe it away. 

Tonight’s dreams are going to be filled with the memory, and he wants to remember all that he can. 


	4. Chapter 4

“So you just...left?” 

Will blushes, sipping his coffee. “Yeah.” 

“Will....” 

He rubs the back of his neck, feeling warmer now. “He wanted me to go, Bev, so I left. I went home, jerked off again, and went to bed. It’s been two days and all I do is go to bed at night thinking about him. When I wake up I can’t stop thinking about him, but he hasn’t texted or called so I don’t know what to think. Is this how dating is now? Am I supposed to call him? Do vampires not call people?” 

“Well,” she sighs, pouring sugar into her cup, “My experience with vampires is that if they want to talk to you, they will. You didn’t do anything stupid like tell him he could come over anytime so....really you just have to wait.” 

He takes a long sip of his coffee, not meeting her eyes, and feels his face heat up even more. 

“Oh, Will…you _didn’t_.” 

Will sets the mug down. “I was caught up in the moment.” 

Bev grabs his hand. “I had to move out of my last apartment for getting ‘caught up’ with a vampire. I am totally a vampire groupie, don’t get me wrong but...you have to be careful.” 

He sighs. “I thought that was being careful. Hell, I was ready to spread myself across the table and offer up my body like a blood bag. Maybe I’m not cut out for this.” 

She squeezes his hand. “You’re gonna get a vampire boyfriend if I have to find you one myself.” 

“Or girlfriend,” Will laughs, “Maybe Hannibal’s sister is looking for someone.” 

Will watches her face fall as she lets his hand go. “Yeah, maybe.” 

“Bev?” 

Bev takes out her phone, texting someone, and then smiles the type of smile that doesn’t reach her eyes. “Yeah?” 

“Hannibal told me,” he says, “About you and his sister. It’s none of my business but…” 

“There isn’t anything to talk about, Will, so don’t ask.” 

He nods. “Sorry about the joke.” 

She shakes her head. “Don’t apologize, it was funny. You’re rarely funny so you should always take advantage when comedy strikes you.” 

Will pokes her foot with his under the table. “Shut up.” 

Bev grins. “Never.” 

He laughs. “Thanks for coming over to bug me. I was feeling sorry for myself.” 

“I could tell when you only answered me in one word responses the last two days. Have you been this way at work?” 

“I mostly talk about murder to a group of college students at work. They hardly notice me.” 

She smiles. “I’m sure there’s not one college kid with a crush on Professor Graham.” 

“There isn’t,” Will mumbles, “Believe me.” 

“Don’t sound so bitter there, Professor.” 

Will rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Sure.” 

He resists the urge to check his phone again, knowing it’s daytime and Hannibal would be asleep anyway, and instead gets up to refill the dogs’ bowls. The distraction doesn’t help, and by the time he’s suddenly cleaning out his fridge Bev pulls him out of his head again. 

“Just text him. The worst that could happen is you’re ignored, and then you can move on to trying to pick up another hot vampire.” 

He sighs and pulls out his phone to send a quick text message. 

**I had a good time the other night.**

It’s a non committal message, shows intent without sounding desperate, and he feels okay enough to put his phone on the counter. 

“Okay, that wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be.” 

Bev wraps an arm around him. “See? Now you can clean the fridge, and I’ll order something for lunch? You want pizza?” 

“Sure.” 

Hours later they’ve finished a whole family size sausage pepperoni paradise together and Will feels somewhat normal for the first time in days as they start watching a movie. Which is why it’s almost a shock for his phone to vibrate. 

**As did I. Would you like to accompany me to Frères de Sang this evening at nine p.m.? It is a vampire owned establishment but they do have human meals on the menu.**

“Well? What does it say???” 

Will smiles. “He invited me to that French vampire restaurant tonight.” 

Bev grabs the phone. 

“Answer him!” 

His hand shakes as he holds the phone and he types slowly. 

**Worried to be alone with me again?**

Bev whistles. “Graham, you flirter.” 

He blushes. “I wasn’t flirting, I was just asking.”

She grabs the popcorn and looks at his phone screen. “This is better than the movie.” 

Will tries to stand but she grabs his arm. “C’mon, Bev.” 

“Nooooo lemme see! Please?” 

He sighs and blushes hard when he looks at the phone again. 

**Yes.**

Bev shakes him. “You’re gonna have a vampire boyfriend!” 

Will gets out of her hold and rushes toward the backdoor, not caring that some of the dogs follow him outside. He stares at the one word, remembering the look in Hannibal’s eyes as he licked his fingers, and types. 

**I’m not.**

A second later Hannibal answers. 

**You should be.**

Will smiles. 

**I will be there at nine. I’ll be sure to come dressed up and hungry.**

He waits for a response and doesn’t get any, but Bev is leaning against the counter with an expectant look. “Well?” 

“I have another date.” 

She grins. “You don’t need my help dressing up this time, do you? You can’t wear the same thing twice. He’ll remember.” 

Will shakes his head. “No, I...I got it. I...sort of...bought something just in case.” 

“Show me.” 

“No, it’s…” 

“Please?” 

He sighs, heading upstairs, and comes down with the suit. 

“The salesman said the color brought out my eyes.” 

Bev blinks. “Oh Will...you’re gonna so get laid tonight.” 

“What? No, I…” 

She walks up to him, touches the royal blue fabric, and smiles. “You _are_. He is gonna flip when he sees you.” 

Will blushes. “Maybe I should wear something else.” 

“Don’t you _dare_.” 

He smiles, looking at his suit, and then turns to her. “You wanna see it on?” 

Bev turns him around and starts pushing him up the stairs. 

“As if you had to ask. C’mon! C’mon!” 

They rush upstairs and he hurries inside his unused bedroom. Ten minutes later after Bev’s impatient knocks and bored moans he opens the door. 

“Now my hair isn’t perfect and I might change the tie but…” 

“Turn for me,” Bev says, oddly stoic. 

He does, still blushing, and when he looks at her again she whistles. 

“You are so getting laid tonight,” she grins, “Just remember not to beg to be bitten the first time but anytime after that beg all you want.”

Will shakes his head. “What would I do without you?” 

She shrugs. “Be wallowing in self pity after your divorce and die alone a sad dog man?” 

He heads back inside the bedroom. “Yeah well....at least one of us has a love life,” he says, “And doesn’t avoid people they like because of…” 

Bev grabs him from behind and puts her hand over his mouth. “Stop.” 

Will nods. “Sorry.” 

“Right now the most important thing one here is you. I can get laid anytime I want. You...are past due.” 

He takes a deep breath that he lets out slowly. “He said he wants to get to know me.” 

“He did say that but one look at you tonight will change that I promise.” 

Will turns and hugs her. “Thanks, Bev. I don’t know how I would’ve been able to ge the courage to even try this without you.” 

“You’re welcome. Now, go put that sex magnet suit back on the hanger so we can finish the movie. I want to know who’s killing all those naughty teens.” 

He laughs and heads back into the bedroom, his heart racing as he takes off every piece of his clothes, and when he’s done he admires the whole suit again. 

Even if tonight didn’t end in him getting laid he was determined to have a good time with Hannibal, and if it didn’t go well with him there would be plenty of other vampires in the restaurant, right? 

Will sighs, runs his fingers over the suit, and starts to get redressed again. 

“Hurry up in there!” 

He smiles. 

“I’m almost done!” 

Will finishes pulling on his jeans and takes one more look at the suit before he leaves. 

If he doesn’t get laid tonight at least he’ll look damn good.


	5. Chapter 5

Frères de Sang is the most vampire place Will has ever been in. 

Take A Sip had elements of vampiry decor and colors, but from the ceiling to the floor he knows while humans may be “allowed” they’re definitely not the norm here at this particular restaurant. He almost thinks for a second about turning around to leave but when the man in front of him exits the line suddenly he’s stuck. 

The vampire behind the podium has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a blood red dress that leaves little to the imagination. Her eyes flash a bit red as he steps closer, from what Will isn’t sure, and it gives him pause. 

“Hello, sir,” she says, leaning forward to show off her obvious cleavage, “Table for one?” 

He tries to keep the nervousness out of his voice but is sure she can hear his heart go a mile a minute. “No, I’m...waiting for someone. Lecter?” 

Almost immediately her smile vanishes and she straightens, fixing her dress just as she goes into professional mode. “Oh yes, right this way.” 

“No need, Helena. I can lead him.” 

Will’s relief at seeing Hannibal is immediate and he smiles as his whole body relaxes. He feels warm as Hannibal looks at him with obvious hunger and the red glow of his eyes making Will’s dick twitch even before Hannibal takes his hand. 

“You look exquisite,” he whispers, kissing Will’s hand. 

He blushes. “Thanks.” 

“Let me show you to our table.” 

They walk hand in hand by several other tables and Will can feel eyes on him the entire time. Hannibal pulls out his seat when they get to a table in the far back corner with two bottles of wine already waiting along with menus, and Will sits with his back to the wall while Hannibal sits with the entire room at his. 

“You look good too,” Will says, feeling like shit he didn’t say it sooner, “Great, even. We both picked blue tonight.”

Hannibal’s suit is dark blue to Will’s light, and has soft purple stripes along with a purple shirt and tie that’s both. He seems to look good in anything, but tonight Will can’t look away. 

“Thank you, Will,” Hannibal purrs, picking up a bottle, “I took the liberty of getting a bottle for us both. Would you like some?” 

“Sure,” Will says, licking his lips as Hannibal pours. 

The menu that Will opens is only two pages and he immediately decides on the first chicken thing he sees. 

“They have menus for both vampires and humans here but I apologize if the menu is...lacking.” 

He smiles over the top of the menu. “It’s fine, I’m too nervous to eat much anyway.” 

Hannibal frowns. “Nervous?” 

Will shakes his head. “Not about you, just about,” he looks out at the restaurant, “All this. I don’t want to embarrass you.” 

He shivers when Hannibal takes his hand. “I couldn’t care less about the opinions of the people in this room. You are the only person I want to impress. You…” he kisses Will’s hand, “...have my full attention this evening and all I wish is for you to be yourself.” 

He blushes. “I...sometimes I feel like you can’t be real. You’re too---” 

Will nearly jumps in surprise when the waiter appears at the table. 

“Good evening, and welcome to Frères de Sang,” he says, giving Will a cursory glance before he stares right at Hannibal, “Are you ready to order, sir?”

“Please take my companion’s order first,” Hannibal purrs, kissing Will’s hand, “I am more than willing to wait.” 

Will feels like his face is on fire as he tries to order. “Um...the Coq Au Vin with the...um...beets.” 

“Very good, sir,” the waiter says, “And for you, Mr. Lecter?” 

“My usual blend along with the steak.” 

“Poured over or alongside?” 

“Surprise me.” 

“Very good. I will have those up for you both as soon as possible.” 

“Thank you.” 

There was a long pause after the waiter left, and Will sips his wine to fill in the time. 

“Beets are...very food for blood flow,” Hannibal says softly, reaching for Will’s hand. 

“I know,” Will mumbles, smiling a little, “I..” 

“Do you like beets? I don’t want you to think your diet needs to change to foods you do not enjoy. We’re taking this slow, are we not?” 

Will lifts his gaze. “I do,” he says, squeezing Hannibal’s hand, “And I...think we can take this anyway we feel comfortable with.” 

Hannibal smiles. “Are you that eager to bed a vampire?” 

“Very,” Will says, his blush feeling permanent now, “I’ve been eager for months but...since we met...I haven’t been thinking of bedding just ‘ _ a vampire _ .’ I’ve been thinking of nothing but you.” 

The red glow of Hannibal’s eyes makes him warm from head to toe. 

“Will…” 

“I know everyone can hear us,” he sighs, “But I…I really don’t care. If we wait three dates, four, five...I’ll still want you.” 

“You may find that after you’ve experienced what you crave, it will not be something you wish to do again.” 

Will laughs. “Are you that bad in bed, Hannibal?” 

They hear a glass fall and both turn in time to see several heads turn away from them at once. 

“I assure you,” Hannibal says, kissing his hand, “I am not. There is more than likely someone here who can vouch for that.” 

Will glares out at the crowd. “Not really something I want to hear.” 

Hannibal smiles. “Jealous already, Will?” 

“A little. I mean...why shouldn’t I be?” 

“No one here matters to me, Will. I could have bedded one, ten, or a hundred of the restaurant’s patrons but none of them matter.  _ You  _ matter.” 

He blushes, looking down at his suit, and then back up again. “You barely know me. Are you that eager to get your teeth into me, Hannibal?” 

Hannibal puts Will’s hand on his cheek and the cool touch makes him shiver. 

“The end of this, Will, is going to be spectacular, but I’m eager to just enjoy my time with you until then. As I said when this all began, I wish to  _ know _ you before I taste you. My wishes have not changed. The more time we spend together the more eager I am to know everything about you.” 

Will licks his lips. “What do you want to know?” 

Hannibal smiles. “As I’ve said already, I want to know everything.” 

He moves to take his hand back but Hannibal grabs for him again, squeezing their hands together. 

“I’m a pretty boring guy.” 

“I disagree. You are quite brave, and seem very eager to experience things that others would not dare to even think of.” 

Will stares down at their joint hands. “A lot of people want to fuck vampires.” 

“Yet, not a lot of them seek one out.” 

“I’m...not sure now is the time for this conversation. We have a lot of sharp ears in this room.” 

They both turned in time again for many people to look away from them. Will’s cheeks flushed bright red, though he didn’t let go of Hannibal’s hand. 

“I agree,” Hannibal says softly, squeezing his hand, “Would you care to join me back to my home after our meal is over for a...drink?” 

Will smiles. “What kind of drink?” 

“We’ll see where the night takes us,” Hannibal whispers, kissing his hand. 

He feels warm all over before he answers. 

“I’d love to share a...drink...with you.” 

Hannibal’s eyes flash red a moment before the waiter is there with their meals. He can almost feel Hannibal’s teeth in his neck, and his cock hardens just thinking about the idea. 

“Dinner is served, gentlemen.” 

Will takes a sip of his wine and it does nothing to quench the sudden thirst that seems to ooze from every part of him. He watches Hannibal slowly cut his steak, stab a piece with his fork, and wait just a moment before bringing the meat to his mouth. The flash of fang he shows makes Will bite back a moan. 

“I’m... _ very  _ hungry, Will….aren’t you?” 

He swallows past the dryness in his throat as he stares down at his chicken but when presses his fork into a beet instead. The red eyes he stares into make him warm all over. 

“ _ Very _ .”


End file.
